Just A Little Part
by tikafleur
Summary: Ketika Ryeowook memiliki perasaan pada Hyuk Jae


1. Author : tikafleur

2. Judul : Just A Little Part

3. Kategori: Romance, NC17, Yaoi, Oneshoot,

4. Cast: Super Junior's member

5. Rating : NC 17

6. Disclaimer : SJ is ELF's

_A/N: Gara-gara ngeRP saya jadi EunWook shipper pemirsa == Yah just enjoy it^^_

* * *

"—apabila ruas kanan dipindahkan—"

Aku menguap sembunyi-sembunyi berkali-kali, berharap lonceng tanda pulang sekolah segera berbunyi. Kulirik jam tanganku, masih lima belas menit lagi. Bisa kurasakan helaan napas pelan yang bergantian satu sama lain dari penjuru ruangan, merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku: bosan dan mengantuk. Aigoo, kenapa harus matematika di jam terakhir?

Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim Ryeowook, sekolah menengah tingkat dua. Kalau kau bertanya, tak ada yang istimewa dariku, karena aku tak merasa ada yang istimewa. Tubuhku termasuk pendek daripada namja lain di kelas. Mungil pula. Terkadang aku juga merasa aneh dengan suaraku yang melengking tinggi. Tapi berkat ini aku bisa masuk paduan suara di sekolah.

Baru saja aku ingin menggeliat di tempat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda keras menimpa sesuatu dan seseorang terkesiap kesakitan.

"Lee Hyuk Jae! Bisa sekali-sekali memperhatikan pelajaranku?"

"Ehm—ne—"

Beberapa anak terkikik dan kemudian kembali ke aktifitas penahan kantuk masing-masing. Aku menatap namja itu dengan ekor mataku, sedikit merasa geli. Ia duduk berjarak dua meja di sebelah kananku, sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dilempari—sepertinya kapur itu. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kesakitan, jengkel dan malu.

Dibelakangnya persis, Lee Dong Hae, menahan kikikannya dan mengusap-usap bagian yang tadi terkena lemparan dari guru matematika kiler itu. Hyuk Jae terkekeh mendapatkan perlakuan dari 'pasangannya'.

Mendadak wajahku memanas, mataku nanar dan pandanganku yang mengabur kualihkan ke arah buku tulis yang hampa diatas meja. Semua orang, termasuk aku, sering melihat pasangan Hyukjae dan Donghae mesra seperti tadi. Bahkan ini mungkin terlihat biasa saja bagi yang mengenal mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku—ehm, oke baiklah. Aku cemburu. Puas?

Heran? Menggelikan? Jijik? Kenapa aku menyukainya? Aku bahkan tak menyadari perasaan itu pada awalnya. Hanya aku merasa sedikit kejengkelan melihat mereka berdua mesra begitu. Tadinya kupikir aku gila. Tapi toh memang ini yang kurasakan dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengelaknya. Jadi kubiarkan perasaanku merajalela, namun aku tetap menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk diriku sendiri.

Mataku masih menatap kosong barisan angka-angka di buku tulis. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri dari perasaan yang menganggu tadi. Biasanya rileks bisa mengurangi sedikit kejengkelan atau kecemburuanku.

Dan memang berhasil.

Kuberanikan melirik Hyukjae lagi. Matanya sekarang kosong menatap papan tulis, tampak bosan. Wajah bosannya selalu terlihat sangat lucu bagiku. Terkadang ia bisa terlihat lebih polos daripada anak-anak.

Mendadak bulu romaku meremang. Kurasakan sepasang mata entah darimana dan siapa melihatku. Aku berdehem kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh diriku sendiri dan mengalihkan padanganku. Kutegakkan badan dan berpura-pura melihat papan tulis lagi.

Perasaan diperhatikan tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang. Aku menghela napas lega. Tiba-tiba sebuah jari mencolekku dari samping kiri. Aku terkesiap.

"Wookie?" bisik Jong Woon. _Kukira siapa, astaga._

Aku menoleh, "Ya, hyung?"

"Penghapus dong,"

Aku mengobrak-abrik (?) tempat pensilku dan mengambil penghapus putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongwoon. Ia menerimanya, menghapus sesuatu dari bukunya lalu mengembalikannya padaku dan berterimakasih.

"Cheonmaneyo,"

Sesaat kemudian bel berbunyi. Terdengar desahan lega dari penjuru kelas, termasuk aku. Kumasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas.

Sesaat sebelum aku beranjak, aku menatap Hyukjae sebelum Donghae melompat kesamping si namja lalu merangkulnya dan berjalan pulang. Aku, Kim Ryeowook, hanya bisa melihat langkah mereka pergi dan pulang dengan mengkasihani diriku sendiri.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya._

Aku memakan bekal makan siangku di meja dengan tenang. Kadang-kadang beberapa tangan muncul di depanku dan meminta sedikit apa yang sedang kumakan. Aku dengan senang hati membagi bekalku, toh aku selalu membawa bekal yang lumayan banyak. Aku tahu dikelas ini semuanya rakus-rakus.

Ngomong-ngomong aku mau menyombong sedikit, ini hasil masakanku sendiri.

"Hei, boleh kuminta?" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal muncul. Siapalagi kalau bukan Hyukjae?

"Eh—tentu saja hyung," ujarku dengan(sangat) senang hati. Bahkan kalau dia meminta semuanya akan kuberikan dengan sangat ikhlas.

"Aku jugaaaaaa!" sebuah suara lain merengek dan berderap mendekati mereka. "Boleh?"

Donghae, siapa lagi memang? Terpaksa aku tersenyum, "Tentu, tentu,"

Namja itu mengambil secuil lauk bekalku dan menatap Hyukjae sambil menyeringai, "Mau menyuapi?"

Tanpa aku lihat, aku tahu apa yang terjadi persis di depanku ini. Mataku nanar lagi dan menunduk menatap bekalku dengan tidak selera. Aku pura-pura melahap apa yang ada di depanku, meski tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah," ujar Hyukjae dengan ceria dan mengusap punggungku lalu pergi.

Aku menegang. Usapan tadi meninggalkan jejak hangat di punggungku. Bisa kurasakan pipiku merona. Mungkin tadi sebuah usapan refleks tanda terimakasih kepada teman. Tapi tetap saja... Karena biasanya dia hanya menyentuh Donghae.

Ya. Orang jatuh cinta memang gila jadi abaikan saja aku kalau kau tidak suka. Arraseo?

"Sungmin hyung," panggilku. "Buku bahasa inggrisku masih ditempatmu, ne?"

Cowok aegyo itu menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa. Nanti sore kuantar kerumahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ada les, hyung. Mungkin malam hari aku sampai flat,"

Informasi saja, aku tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana yang dekat dengan sekolah karena rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolahku ini.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam akan aku antar," ujarnya agak sedikit ngotot.

Aku menatapnya mengernyit, "O.. ke. Kalau mau makan malam di tempatku,"

"Boleh?" matanya membulat lucu sekali.

"Tentu saja. Aku dengan senang hati memamerkan keahlianku," ujarku sambil terkekeh.

"Pamer?"

"Ehm, sedikit," aku nyengir.

Tampaknya Sungmin hendak akan menyahut ketika seorang guru datang, Mr Tae. Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik karena ini bukan guru fisika yang seharusnya.

"Annyeong yeorobun,"

"Annyeong,"

"Mr Kim tidak bisa mengajar kali ini—"

Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik bahagia.

"—tapi ada titipan untuk kalian hari ini—" ia mengibas-ibaskan kertas dalam genggamannya.

"ASTAGA ULANGAN!" jerit Heechul dari ujung kelas.

"Berisik Kim Heechul!" balas Jessica. Si rival berat Heechul.

"Kau yang bersisik Sica!"

"Aku bilang berisik, bukan bersisik!"

"HEI SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN BERTENGKAR?" teriak Mr Tae. Keduanya terdiam dan beberapa anak terkikik.

Dan kertas dibagi. Ulangan dimulai.

Baru sepuluh menit ulangan dimulai, ada seorang guru lagi datang. Miss Eun, guru bahasa inggris yang cantik tapi lumayan galak juga. Ia berjalan ke arah Mr Tae. Suara wedgesnya menyentuh lantai dengan irama yang sama.

Beberapa saat ia berbisik ke Mr Tae dan kemudian berdehem untuk berbicara kepada seluruh kelas.

"Aku sudah memeriksa tugas kalian. Dan aku rasa ada dua orang yang bekerja sama,"

Hening.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Dong Hae," panggilnya dengan suara yang bisa membuat tanah longsor (?). "Kalian benar bekerja sama?"

"Apa?" sahut Donghae pura-pura polos. Hyukjae diam saja, menunduk. Ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari wajah anak-anaknya.

Miss Eun menatap tajam namja itu. Donghae mengkerut di tempatnya.

"Kalian perlu mendapatkan cara bekerja sama yang baik! Donghae, kerjakan lagi dengan Jungsoo. Hyukjae, kerjakan lagi dengan Ryeowook!"

M-mwo?

Aku berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Kualihkan kekagetanku dengan mengernyit antara Miss Eun dan Hyukjae. Hyukjae balas menatapku dengan pandangan meringis, meminta tolong dan aku hanya bisa memberi respon anggukan dan tersenyum. Hampir saja aku nyengir bahagia di depannya kalau aku tidak berusaha menahan diri.

Boleh aku melonjak-lonjak dong ya? Boleh?

* * *

Les pianoku baru saja selesai dan aku baru saja keluar ruangan ketika ponsel flip-flop kesayanganku berdering. Kulihat layarnya, 'Hyukjae Hyung'. Tumben sekali. Ada apa?

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseo. Hei, Wookie-ah kau dimana?"

"Aku baru saja selesai les piano, Hyung. Ada apa?"

Diseberang sana ia berdecak, "Pantas saja kugedor pintumu seperempat jam tidak ada yang menjawab. Kutunggu, oke?"

"Oke!" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku.

Setelah menutup telepon, aku segera berlari. Tempat lesku tidak jauh, hanya lima belas menit ditempuh dengan jalan cepat. Tapi jika berlari, mungkin bisa lima menit sampai.

Dan lima menit kemudian—termasuk naik ke lantai dua karena flatku di lantai dua—aku sudah sampai di depan Hyukjae dengan napas terputus.

"Kau berlari?" tanyanya.

"Yeah—hah—aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu, Hyung," lalu membuka flatku.

Kami masuk ke dalam flat. Ia dibelakangku dan aku rasa menilai seisi flat ini. Cukup sederhana, hanya sebuah ruangan sebesar 6x6 meter dan ada beberapa sekat untuk memisahkan antara kamar mandi dan dapur. Selain itu menjadi satu sekat besar serbaguna. Untukku makan, tidur, menonton tv, membaca dan semua kegiatan lagi. Tak ada kursi maupun sofa, toh aku lebih nyaman duduk diatas karpet.

"Hei, kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, ya. Aku pulang seminggu atau dua minggu sekali," ujarku sedikit gugup.

Aku mempersilakannya duduk di karpet yang terpasang semi permanen di lantai flatku. Ia masib tampak menilai seisinya.

"Rapi sekali," pujinya, "Kau suka membaca?" ia melihat deretan rak bukuku.

"Memasak, tepatnya,"

Ia memicingkan mata, "Oh, buku resep,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali mencariku?" aku menanyainya sambil bekerja di dapur. Membuat sedikit cemilan.

"Ah ya. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas bahasa inggrisku dengan cepat," jawab Hyukjae, "Eh, kau memasak?"

"Kau suka waffle?" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja! Berarti selama ini kau membawa makanan, itu hasil masakanmu sendiri?"

"Memang siapa lagi?"

"Kereeeen,"

Mumpung Hyukjae tidak melihatku, aku bisa nyengir bahagia sesukanya. Mumpung tidak ada Donghae, boleh kan aku menunjukkan sedikit kebolehanku. Ehm... Siapa tahu kan? Yah kau tahu maksudku pasti.

"Hyung? Kau mau strawberry jam atau apa?"

"Boleh juga. Aku suka strawberry,"

Selama beberapa menit aku menghiasi waffles dengan jam dan remahan keju serta cokelat. Aku memandanginya beberapa saat sampai aku merasa puas dengan hasilnya dan aku suguhkan di depan Hyukjae.

Matanya membulat menatap hasil karyaku.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tega memakannya. Lucu sekali," rengeknya.

Sesaat aku melongo tapi kemudian tertawa. Astaga, anak ini.

"Tapi kau harus memakannya hyung! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya," rajukku.

Sekarang ganti Hyukjae yang tertawa, "Tentu saja aku harus memakannya! Kalau ada makanan gratis dijamin lezat aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakkannya,"

"Kalau begitu makan saja. Kuambilkan minum—"

"Aku bawa minuman kok. Cuma tidak beralkohol," ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus jeruk, "Cukup untuk berdua?"

"Sangat cukup. Kalau begitu bisa dimulai?"

"Mulai apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tadi kau bilang mau menyelesaikan tugas hyuuung,"

"Oh ya, aku lupa,"

Aku dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Ternyata Hyukjae bahkan tidak menguasai materi yang ada, padahal bagiku tenses cukup mudah. Tugasnya hanya membuat tiga kalimat pertenses. Total ada 16 tenses. Cukup mudah. Bagiku.

"Astagaaa," ia mengacak rambut cokelatnya, "Aku benci perlajaran grammar! Untung kau mau mengajariku dengan sabar,"

"Tentu saja kan aku—" mendadak kalimatku terputus dijalan.

"Kau apa?"

"—aku—aku temanmu kan? Sesama teman harus saling membantu,"

Ia mengangguk saja meski tidak yakin.

Aku mendesah diam-diam, merasa lega. Hampir saja aku keceplosan _kan aku menyukaimu_. Kalau iya sekarang suasananya akan kaku dan mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjauhiku selamanya. _What awkward._

Baru aku akan melanjutkan mengajarinya lagi, tiba-tiba pintu flatku diketuk. Ketika dibuka, ternyata Sungmin datang dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah, Sungmin hyung. Annyeong,"

"Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya dulu. Annyeong,"

"Silakan msuk hyung. Kebetulan ada Hyukjae hyung di dalam,"

"Hyukjae?" ia mengernyit sambil melepas sepatu kedsnya.

"Yah, tugas bahasa inggris yang tadi siang,"

"Ah, oh ya,"

Aku mempersilakannya masuk dan duduk dengan Hyukjae sementara langkahku terus menuju ke dapur. Memasak menu lain yang cepat tapi tetap lezat. Pilihanku jatuh ke ramyun. Bukan ramyun siap saji loh ya, aku anti masakan siap saji. Sangat tidak alami.

Saking buru-burunya, aku tidak berhati-hati dan—

"AWW," sudah diduga, jariku sendiri.

Dua suara yang sedang mengobrol terkesiap disusul suara Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat.

"Wookie-ah? Kau—astaga, dimana kotak obatnya?" ia tampak panik.

"Disini!" suara Hyukjae dari ruang depan. Ia berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah kotak putih yang bertuliskan 'Obat'.

"Dimana kau menemukannya hyung?" tanyaku sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit. Kubuka keran wastafel dan membasuh lukaku. Darah mengalir bersama dengan air yang mengucur.

"Di dekat rak buku. Astaga, jangan buru-buru Wookie. Kami siap menunggu kok kalau memang hasilnya lezat,"

Sungmin dengan cekatan mengambil alih kotak obat dan Hyukjae mengambil bangku lalu mendorongku duduk. Ia memegangi pundakku dan membuatku membeku ditempat. Aku sampai tidak merasakan Sungmin sedang mengobati dan membalut lukaku.

_Tuhan, hentikan waktunya._

"Bagaimana, Wookie?"

"Eh, ya Sungmin Hyung?"

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku menatap bebatan yang ada di telunjuk kiriku dan memang sudah tidak ada rasa perih lagi. Hanya sedikit denyut-denyut yang tidak begitu mengganggu.

"Ehm, gomawo. Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan tugasku,"

"Dengan jari terluka?" tanya Hyukjae. Nadanya skeptis, "Bagaimana kalau kita yang melanjutkan, hyungie? Biar Wookie yang memberi instruksi,"

"Hei, aku bisa kok melanjutkan sendiri. Aku sudah sering begini,"

"Tidak," sergah Sungmin. "Beri kami instruksi dan kami yang akan melanjutkannya,"

Akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku memberi instruksi disana-sini dan membantu sebisa mungkin meski Sungmin sering melarangku menyentuh apapun. Astaga, ini flatku. Ini dapurku.

"Kurasa tidak akan seenak kalau kau sendiri yang membuat," kata Hyukjae.

"Tapi toh aku tetap tergoda baunya," Sungmin nyengir.

Kami bertiga kembali ke ruang depan dan memakan ramyunnya bersama-sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa wine," kata Sungmin. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua botol.

"Astaga," gumam Hyukjae.

"Kau ingin mabuk?" tanyaku sambil menatap dua wine itu. Mabuk bukan masalah bagiku. Hanya bertanya. Dan hanya saja, aku jarang minum wine. Wine kan mahal...

Wajah Sungmin tampak aneh sesaat dan kemudian menjawab, "Kalau kau mau."

"Hyukjae hyung?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa mabuk," katanya tampak ragu-ragu. "Tapi... mungkin bisa kucoba,"

Setelah menghabiskan ramyun, membantu Hyukjae mengerjakan tugasnya hingga tuntas, kami beristirahat sejenak sambil mengobrol kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" jawa Hyukjae saat Sungmin menanyakan tentang Donghae. "Walau kadang menyebalkan juga sih,"

Aku terus menunduk, berpura-pura memeriksa pekerjaan Hyukjae yang sudah pasti benar sementara mereka berdua masih saja membicarakan hubungan Hyukjae-Donghae. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan spatula panas yang baru saja untuk menggoreng. Rasanya ingin kusumpal mulut mereka berdua dengan panci agar diam membicarakan topik itu.

"Wookie ah?" suara Sungmin menyadarkanku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau diam daritadi," ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak—aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana winenya?"

"Oh iya," sungmin menepuk dahinya. "Kau punya gelas wine atau apa?"

Tidak menjawab, tapi aku langsung beranjak dan mengambil gelas kecil untuk masing-masing orang.

Sungmin membuka botol wine dan menuangkannya ke masing-masing gelas. Kulihat wajah Hyukjae sedikit tegang

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku.. belum pernah mabuk," ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencobanya," Sungmin menyeringai. "Kau coba pertama,"

"Tunggu sebentar," ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu, "Baiklah."

"Kau meminta izin pada ibumu?" pertanyaan Sungmin tampak seperti mengejek.

"Bukan untuk minum, tapi pulang terlambat. Kubilang aku mengerjakan tugas sampai malam hari. Aku boleh kan menginap kalau aku terlalu mabuk untuk pulang?" Hyukjae menjelaskan dan menatapku dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja. Silakan," jantungku bergemuruh membayangkan Hyukjae menginap ditempatku.

"Coba saja Hyuk," kata Sungmin sedikit tidak sabar.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hyuk Jae mengangkat gelas winenya dan menyeruout sedikit. Dahinya tampak muncul kerutan lalu menyesap winenya lagi.

"Ehm.. Lumayan," ia mengedikkan bahu.

Aku dan Sungmin nyengir lalu meminum wine masing-masing.

"Hyung, wine kan mahal," kataku setelah menyesap gelas kedua.

Sungmin mengernyit heran sambil menuangkan wine ketiganya, "Mahal? Aku diberi jatah untuk membelinya maksimal tiga botol dalam seminggu,"

Sesaat aku melongo dan teringat orang tua Lee Sung Min adalah anak seorang konglomerat lalu mengangguk-angguk. Kami lanjut mengobrol macam-macam hingga akhirnya Hyuk Jae dan Sungmin sudah mabuk berat. Hanya saja mengherankan Hyuk Jae masih bisa terus mencerocos tanpa henti sementara Sungmin sudah mulai kehilangan kesadara. Dan aku? Aku baru menuju tahap ke mabuk berat.

"Aku kadang sebal pada si Donghae—hik—dia suka memaksaku," matanya tampak sayu dibawah alkohol.

"Sebal bagaimana hyung?"

"Memaksaku menurutinya. Childish sekali—hik—coba kalau dia sepertimu, Wookie. Apalagi kau bisa memasak,"

Aku melirik Sungmin yang menghabiskan seperempat sisa wine botol kedua sendirian. Kulihat ia tampak sudah benar-benar mabuk berat. Pelan-pelan matanya terpejam dan tertidur diatas meja. Bisa kudengar dengkuran pelan dari wajah imut itu.

"Hyungie?"

"Ya, Wookie?"

Kurasa ini benar-benar pengaruh alkohol karena aku beringsut mendekati Hyuk Jae dan bersandar di bahunya. "Aku boleh kan?"

Hyuk Jae terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak? Astaga, aku heran kau tidak punya pacar. Kau baik sekali, manis—hik—dan bisa memasak,"

Untung saja di otakku masih ada sisa-sisa tempat untuk berfikir jernih, "Aku ingin fokus sekolah dulu hyung,"

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak mengenal Donghae, aku memilihmu," ia mengusap pundakku sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

Sungguh, diantara ketidaksadaran alkohol ini aku masih bisa bahagia. Aku tahu ia mabuk, ia mungkin hanya terpengaruh alkohol, tapi aku tetap bahagia.

Semenit, dua menit, ia diam. Ketika kulihat, matanya sudah terpejam pulas, menampilkan wajah anak-anak polos yang sangat kusukai. Aku mungkin sama mabuknya, tapi aku masih memiliki sisa-sisa kesadaran untuk berpikir sejenak dan memberi sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Jaljayo," bisikku, lalu tertidur di pundaknya.

* * *

Sungmin terbangun entah jam berapa karena ketika aku bangun, ia sudah tidak ada di tempat dan meninggalkan surat diatas meja. Kulirik jam masih jam empat dan Hyuk Jae masih tertidur di tempatnya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Tapi malam aku tertidur di pundak Hyuk Jae, mungkin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Mendadak ponsel si namja yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi. Kulihat layarnya, menampakkan tulisan 'Eomma'.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Ah, yoboseyo. Ini Ryeowook?" sebuah suara disana. "Hyukie masih tertidur?"

Kulirik objek itu sebentar dan menjawab, "Ne, ahjumma.."

"Kurasa ia terlalu bekerja keras ya tadi malam,"—_Tuhan aku merasa tidak enak_—"Sebentar lagi ada yang akan mengantarkan seragam Hyukie. Dimana alamatmu nak?"

Kusebutkan alamatku dan telepon ditutup. Aku bergegas membersihkan ruangan itu dari sisa-sisa bekas wine dan menidurkan Hyuk Jae dengan posisi semestinya sebelum si tamu datang.

Tidak sampai lima menit, si kurir (?) datang membawakan barang-barang Hyuk Jae. Perhatian sekali ibunya, astaga. Lengkap, termasuk seragam dan buku pelajaran. Bahkan sikat gigi dan pembersih wajah.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan melihat Hyuk Jae masih tertidur pulas dengan damai. Sesekali ada senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Refleks aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Aku membeku ditempatku berdiri. Baru kuingat aku mencium Hyuk Jae tadi malam! Astaga, alkohol sialan! Bagaimana kalau Hyuk Jae merasakannya? Omo, paboya!

Wajahku memanas karena malu. Tuhan, itu first kissku. Kualihkan pikiran itu sambil berjalan ke dapur dan berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur, memasak sarapan untuk dua orang. Selama memasak aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mau tidak mau aku berterima kasih pada Miss Eun yang sudah memberinya tugas. Saat-saat begini bisa saja tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku membuat dua porsi ekstra pancake dan memberinya topping seperti waffle semalam. Saat aku sedang menaburi keju, terdengar suara.

"Wookie-ah?" suara Hyuk Jae masih serak, bangun tidur.

"Ya, hyung? Aku sedang memasak," jawabku dari dapur.

"Bagaimana aku berangkat sekolah? Astaga, aku tidak membawa apapun,"

Aku membawa dua pancake dan botol susu ke depan sambil menjawab, "Ibumu tadi menyuruh seseorang membawakan semua barang-barangmu," setelah meletakkan nampan, aku menyurukkan tas yang berisi seragam dan pelajarannya. Hyuk Jae malihat ke dalam tas itu.

"Astaga," entah itu pujian atau sebal, aku tidak tahu.

"Kau terbiasa sarapan atau mandi dulu hyung?"

"Mungkin sarapan," ia melihat ke arah pancake buatanku, "Menggiurkan sekali, Wookie. Astaga,"

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, kita bergantian. Oke?"

"Baiklah,"

Aku menyiapkan alat mandiku dan mandi lebih dulu. Aku mandi tidak lama. Mungkin hanya sepulu atau lima belas menit. Kurasa hidup sendiri membuatku efisien waktu.

"Aku sudah selesai hyung," ujarku sambil menyerahkan handuk baru, "Ini belum dipakai, kalau kau bertanya,"

Hyuk Jae nyengir, "Enak sekali pancakemu. Bahkan kafe yang biasanya kukunjungi dengan Donghae kalah enak,"

Walau hatiku agak sakit saat ia menyebut Donghae, toh aku tetap senang, "Gomawo hyung,"

Ia beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi dan aku memakan sarapanku dengan tenang. Memikirkan semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Heran sekali, ingatanku sangat tajam bahkan dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Sudahlah, anggap saja itu kenangan yang jarang aku dapatkan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Hyuk Jae tanpa atasan. Hampir saja aku melongo sebelum tersadar dan membenahi ekspresiku.

"Bodoh sekali, aku tidak membawa kemejaku ke dalam," ia terkekeh lalu memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Tubuhmu bagus, hyung," ujarku sambil menyeloroh.

"Yeah, kalau saja tidak ada Siwon," ia berkata sambil lalu.

Aku tertawa, "Jadi Siwon hyung sainganmu?"

"Siwon dan Donghae,"

Donghae, Donghae lagi. Tapi toh aku tidak bisa protes dan menghabiskan tegukan susuku dengan tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berangkat menuju ke sekolahan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah kubilang belum sekolahku dekat dengan sekolah? Kalau belum, barusan sudah. Kalau sudah, abaikan saja.

Sepanjang jalan, kami mengobrol dan tertawa. Baru kali ini aku bisa mengobrol dengan Hyuk Jae begitu lama, bebas dan tanpa gangguan Donghae. Kurasa ia juga merasa nyaman mengobrol denganku, karena aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kebosanan di wajahnya.

Dan kami mencapai halaman sekolahan. Setelah ini aku harus rela kalau Donghae mengambil alih hyung kesayanganku. Paling tidak perjalanan kami tenang sampai di kelas.

"Hyukieeee!" sebuah teriakan panjang Donghae menyambut langkah kami. Ia berlari dan menubruk Hyuk Jae lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Dong... Haehh... Aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh!"

"Aku kan rindu padamu," ia berusaha memunculkan wajah imutnya.

Aku pergi dari sana, mencoba memendam rasa sakit dan cemburu yang meluap-luap. Kuletakkan tasku begitu saja dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas dan melihat Sungmin sedang duduk sendirian.

"Sungmin hyuung!" panggilku, lalu berlari ke arahnya.

Sungmin mendongak dari buku bacaannya dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Hey, Wookie,"

Aku duduk disebelahnya, melihat judul buku yang di bacanya. Roman barat lawas, Wuthering Heights.

"Aku pernah membacanya hyung. Lumayan susah dimengerti pada awalnya,"

"Yeah memang. Tapi kurasa aku tahu perasaan Heathcliff—"

Selanjutnya kami berdebat mengenai isi roman itu hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Kami sama-sama masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aku senang mengenalmu Wookie," ujar Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau... Teman yang sangat baik,"

Aku terkekeh, "Aku berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk siapapun,"

"Tentu saja," lalu ia duduk di tempatnya dan aku duduk ditempatku sendiri.

Dalam sekejap melupakan percakapan kami barusan.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, hubungan pertemananku dengan Hyuk Jae biasa saja, mungkin sedikit lebih dekat, tapi toh selalu ada Donghae diantara kami.

Suatu hari, Miss Eun memberi tugas kelompok lagi pada kami. Melihat prospek tugas hyuk Jae membaik setelah bekerja sama denganku, ia menyuruh kami berkelompok lagi. Sementara Donghae kembali dengan Jung Soo.

Kami bekerja kelompok di flatku lagi. Kali ini ia membawa berbagai cemilan. Katanya sih ucapan terima kasih dari ibunya karena sudah memberi tumpangan semalam dan mengajarinya dalam tugas Bahasa Inggris yang lalu.

"Aku cuma melaksanakan tugas dari Miss Eun, hyung,"

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong..."

"Ya?"

Mendadak wajahnya memerah, "Eh, tidak jadi,"

"Hyung?"

"Ini memalukan, Wookie-ah,"

"Disini hanya ada aku hyung," sahutku polos.

"Jangan tertawa, oke? Jadi sewaktu aku menginap disini waktu itu aku bermimpi—"

Tiba-tiba kata-katanya terputus dijalan membuatku gemas, "Astaga hyung. Aku bisa mati penasaran,"

"—jangan marah ya? Aku bermimpi—ehm—kau... menciumku," wajahnya makin memerah.

Aku membeku ditempat, "Aku m—menciummu?"

"Cuma mimpi kok. Abaikan saja. Mungkin efek mabukku waktu itu,"

Ternyata Hyuk Jae merasakannya. Aku berdehem, "Kalau misal itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Itu first kissku kalau begitu. Lagipula itu cuma mimpi kan? Iya kan?"

"I—iya hyung. Cuma mimpi kok,"

Astaga. Itu juga ciuman pertamanya? Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau malu. Paling tidak, walaupun ia menganggapnya mimpi, hal itu berkesan baginya. Dan paling tidak aku menang satu hal dari Donghae. Aku tersenyum puas sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dilanjutkan?"

"Eh?"

"Tugasnya hyung," ujarku penuh kesabaran.

"Oh ya. Oke,"

Mendadak ponsel Hyuk Jae berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara—kutebak ibunya—selama beberapa saat kemudian mendesah sambil menutup telepon.

"Kurasa aku harus menginap disini lagi,"

Aku mengakat alis sebagai pertanyaan.

"Ibuku pergi ke rumah pamanku. Nenekku yang tinggal disana mendadak kritis dan sebentar lagi akan ada kurir lagi yang akan mengantar keperluanku besok," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Oh," sahutku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, "Tapi mungkin tidak senyaman rumahmu,"

"Bukankah aku pernah tertidur pulas disini?"

"Yah.. Dalam keadaan mabuk, siapa yang tidak pulas?"

"Tapi flatmu nyaman kok," ia menepuk-nepuk lantai karpet disampingnya, "Aku betah disini,"

"Jangan-jangan kau berniat pindah kesini hyung?" aku tertawa.

"Dan Donghae tidak akan mengizinkan tentu saja,"

Donghae. Lagi. Astaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kau mau makan malam apa?"

"Apa saja boleh. Karena masakanmu pasti enak," ia terkekeh.

"Hyung-ah, bisa saja," aku beranjak ke dapur dan mulai memasak sup bawang. Sambil meracik, aku mendengarkan Hyuk Jae bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalamannya. Sesekali aku menimpali, tertawa atau ikut menyumbang cerita.

"Hmm, aromanya lezat sekali Wookie," ia mendadak di belakangku sambil memegang pundakku.

"Lima menit lagi matang hyung. Sabar sedikit," aku mencoba untuk rileks karena sentuhannya.

"Haha.. Tentu, tentu. Kutunggu," Hyuk Jae menepuk-nepuk pundakku lalu kembali ke ruang depan.

Tak lama seperti yang kujanjikan, aku kembali dengan dua mangkuk besar berisi sup yang mengepul-ngepul. Hyuk Jae tak sabar, menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sambil menatap mangkuk yang kubawa.

"Kau memang lapar, rakus atau doyan makan?"

"Semuanya kurasa," ia tertawa, lalu menyantap supnya, "Kau belajar memasak dimana?"

"Aku otodidak. Sejak kecil aku suka sekali membantu ibuku memasak hyung. Kurasa semacam bakat, hobi, entahlah aku tidak tahu,"

"Wooh, keren sekali," pujinya.

"Tidak sekeren itu hyung. Aku baru bisa memasak makanan sehari-hari. Mungkin semacam pasta sederhana juga bisa sih,"

"Tetap saja bagiku hebat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu keahlianku apa,"

"Dance, hyung,"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak sadar dancemu keren?"

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Sadar sih. Tapi banyak yang lebih keren kan?"

"Bagiku sih dancemu yang terbaik," ucapku jujur.

"Eh iya? Gomawo," ia malu-malu.

Kami mengobrol kesana kemari hingga larut malam dan satu sama lain sudah mulai menguap. Aku mengeluarkan tempat tidur lipat dari lemari, bantal dan satu selimut. Karena ini yang kupunya.

"Eh hyung, hanya ada satu selimut. Kau saja yang memakai,"

"Lalu kau? Kau saja yang memakai. Aku tak usah,"

"Lebih adil kalau tidak ada yang memakai," aku melipatnya lagi. "Bagaimana?"

"Yah, iya juga. Lagipula tidak dingin kok,"

Aku merapikan selimut tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan. Kami berbaring, menatap langit-langit yang kuganti lampunya dengan lampu remang-remang.

"Wookie?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Boleh aku jujur? Tapi kuharap kau jangan marah,"

Jantungku berdegup kencang, ada apa? "Silakan hyung,"

"Benar kau tidak marah?"

"Tergantung apa yang kau katakan. Kalau kau bilang membenciku, mungkin aku mengusirmu sekarang juga," aku separo bercanda.

"Justru sebaliknya,"—disini aku membeku ditempat—"Aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Tapi aku menyayangi Donghae,"

"Kau habis minum wine ya hyung?"

Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan, "Heh, kau kira aku mabuk? Aku serius. Mungkin karena kau selalu baik padaku, Wookie-ah. Kau selalu menolongku dengan tulus,"

_Karena aku menyukaimu, Hyung-ah. _

"Kau tidak marah kan? Mianhae,"

"Kenapa meminta maaf hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak marah, sungguh! Aku senang kau bisa nyaman di dekatku karena—"

_Haruskah aku mengatakannya?_

"Karena apa?"

"Tidak. Mianhae. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya. Kau sudah punya Donghae,"

Hyuk Jae terdiam agak lama sebelum menyimpulkan, "Karena kau—menyukaiku?"

Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan, "Aku—mianhae. Tidak seharusnya. Mianhaeyo, hyung,"

"Sejak kapan—?"

"Sejak awal dulu. Please, aku merasa bersalah. Mianhae," aku tak sanggup menoleh ke arah Hyuk Jae.

"Kim Ryeowook," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau sudah jujur, itu lebih cukup. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo," ia terdiam lagi, "Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberimu harapan yang lebih. Tapi aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku, Wookie-ah. Mungkin perasaan antara kau dan Donghae berbeda. Tapi sekali lagi jangan jauhi aku karena hal ini,"

Aku membisu. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Haruskah aku marah? Menyesal? Malu? Atau justru senang karena sedikit perasaanku terbalas walau mungkin hanya secuil dari sekian banyak? Begitu banyak yang menyusup dalam perasaanku sekarang. Bahagia, sakit, malu, marah pada diri sendiri. Untunglah kami hanya berdua, di flatku yang sepi dan ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang. Paling tidak aku tidak dipermalukan di depan umum, tidak ada Donghae yang bakal melihatku dengan sinis, benci dan mengejek karena jelas-jelas ia menang telak dariku. Tidak akan ada beban moral yang kutanggung karena ketahuan secara umum menyukai orang yang telah memiliki pasangan.

"Atau kau yang tidak nyaman karena aku disini? Aku bisa keluar—"

"Tidak!" sahutku keras dan cepat, "Aku... Hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hyung,"

Ia terdiam lagi ditempatnya, mungkin pikirannnya sama sepertiku, berkecamuk, bimbang apalah. Tapi toh aku tetap merasa lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku sejujurnya.

"Wookie? Kemarilah," panggilnya.

"Apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu lebih dari apa yang kuberi pada Donghae," ia berkata hati-hati, "Tapi aku akan membalasnya sebisaku," ia menarik lenganku dan membuatku berguling ke arahnya, lalu memelukku. Diletakkan dagunya diatas kepalaku sambil mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Hyung..." aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Sstt.. Diam Wookie. Selagi aku masih bisa memberikannya,"

Aku diam lagi, menetralkan jantungku dan berdetak sangat kencang. Khawatir Hyuk Jae menyadarinya atau malah jantungku yang overload. Tidak lucu.

"Jangan gugup, rileks saja," ia terkekeh dalam keremangan. Bagus. Dia bisa merasakannya.

"Ehm, hyung? Aku juga mau jujur lagi. Mungkin kau bisa marah setelah ini,"

"Apa? Ciuman itu bukan mimpi?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa, "Aku cuma menebak. Jadi benar bukan mimpi?"

Pipiku memanas, "Eh, iya. Tapi itu pengaruh alkohol hyung. Kau tahu kan, ehm," jawabku salah tingkah.

Ia masih tertawa dan memperat pelukannya, "Wookie-ah, kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak marah, sumpah. Tapi mungkin lain kali kau harus melakukannya secara sadar dan seizinku. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo," jawabku pasrah.

* * *

FIN. Maybe TBC?

_Haruskah dilanjutkan? Bagaimana nasib Sungmin? :3_


End file.
